Complicated
by VenusFlame2
Summary: Ash & Misty's well kept hidden love for each other causes a mix up between Ash, Misty & Brock!
1. Default Chapter

Complicated  
  
Part 1: Feelings  
  
Ellen was one of the only friends of Misty's sisters that Misty actually got along with. She was visiting in town and decided to let Misty and her friends stay with her at her dad's hotel. Misty introduced Ellen to her traveling companions Ash and Brock. They also let all their Pokemon meet too. Ellen enjoyed meeting Ash and Brock and seeing Misty again. She found much humor when Ash and Misty argued or when Brock went crazy for a pretty girl. She let them stay at her hotel and explained how it belonged to her father.  
  
"My father owns this hotel along with seven others, he can get very busy and not always have time for me so to make it up he lets me stay at any of his hotels if I'm close to one," Explained Ellen. Brock sat on the couch.  
  
"Wow, this couch is comfortable," Brock complimented.  
  
"That's why I picked this room, it's my favorite room and the only one that has that couch, my dad gave it to me as a gift, the first time you sit on this comfortable couch, it can make anyone fall in love."  
  
"Hey, Do you think it could get me a girlfriend?" Asked Brock anxiously. Misty sat beside him on the couch.  
  
"Brock... It's a nice couch... Not a magic one," Ellen giggled at Misty's comment, she always found humor when Misty would succeed at being mean to Brock as well as get on Ash's nerves too. But Ellen knew how it really was with them, they made fun of each other and all, but deep inside they really cared for one another, that's what made them such tight friends.  
  
"Misty, since I won't be a here for as long as I wish I thought we could go to that Water Pokemon Convention we planned on going to before... Remember the one where famous Pokemon trainers come and talk about their amazing journeys and techniques," Said Ellen. Misty jumped up from the couch in excitement.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea, Ellen, I can't believe I almost forgot!"  
  
Ellen turned to Ash who was still looking around the room.  
  
"Would you like to come with us?" She asked. Ash looked at her with a smug look upon his face.  
  
"No, that's okay, we should be one of the famous trainers there, we could give you some amazing stories from our journey too," Bragged Ash and he continued looking around the room. Ellen turned her head to where Brock sat.  
  
"What about you, Brock?"  
  
"Nah... I think I'll sit and rest on this couch for a while, I had a long day," Sighed Brock drifting off a bit.  
  
"Chasing girls who want nothing to do with you can get very tiring," Commented Misty. Ellen smiled.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me, Misty" Said Ellen.  
  
"I guess. Hey, there's this museum next to there, I wanna take you there too, they had the same museum in Cerulean City, it's great, you'll love it, I took Togepi to it this morning."  
  
"Togepriii!" Togepi cheered.  
  
"I look forward to seeing it," Ellen put on her jacket and moments later her and Misty were gone. It was silent in the room for a while, then suddenly Brock spoke still restfully though.  
  
"Why didn't you go with them?" Asked Brock from the couch.  
  
"I told Ellen the reason, didn't you hear?" Said Ash looking around the spot in the room he had looked at a million times.  
  
"Sounds more like an excuse to me," Said Brock waiting for an answer, Ash said nothing, he just kept looking around the room, Brock continued. "Is there something wrong, Ash? Your mind seems to be somewhere else."  
  
"Chu..." Agreed Pikachu.  
  
"I don't know... Lately... I've just been feeling..." Ash sighed. "Strange... I guess."  
  
"How so?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Well, I think it has something to do with," He paused. "Misty."  
  
"She's been getting on your nerves again?" Grinned Brock. Ash turned to Brock.  
  
"It's weird, we argue like we use to, but it hasn't been the same, when we use to fight I was always determined to win the argument, but now sometimes she gets the last word and I don't seem to mind, I enjoy seeing her smile at me... And I don't know, I just like it," Explained Ash. "It feels funny."  
  
"So you like Misty, big deal, you've become friends now, it was bond to happen," Assured Brock.  
  
"But my feelings about her start to shift now and then, sometimes I can't stand her, but other times..." He stopped himself.  
  
"Other times what? What is it Ash?" Asked Brock. Ash turned his back to Brock and looked out the window watching Ellen and Misty laughing outside across the street.  
  
"I want to... Hold her... Or talk to her... Or even..." He grinned a little embarrassed. "Kiss her."  
  
"Well, you're a boy and you're growing up Ash, and... Well, Misty is the only girl who's closest to you right now so if you start having feelings for her, it's only natural," Said Brock.  
  
"But I've never felt this way before and it's pretty embarrassing, I had a dream about her before last night and..." He shook his had, trying to get the image out from his mind. "Look Brock, I don't wanna talk about it anymore, just promise me you won't tell Misty," Said Ash falling to the floor exhausted.  
  
"But don't you think you should tell her, Ash, it's only going to eat you up inside, and Misty's around that age too, I'm sure she'll understand, it's not like she's going to make fun of you or anything, she's more mature than that, you have to give her some credit, she's not like you when it comes to matters of the heart."  
  
"Matters of the heart? Brock, just because I start to have feelings for her, doesn't mean I love her, she still gets on my nerves," Explained Ash.  
  
"Let me get this straight... You like her... But you're not willing to admit that, yet you are willing to admit you still hate her, that's a pretty complex situation, Ash, you sure you can handle it without telling her?" He asked sitting up from the couch.  
  
"Yeah... Sure I can handle it," He said softly and unsure, Pikachu walked over to him sitting on his lap to comfort him. Brock got up and walked over to Ash.  
  
"Keeping secrets from people, especially your friends, can create confusion and make matters more worse and complicated, I'm not going to tell her but I want you to tell her eventually, this might seem small but feelings can grow and if you wait too long it might get to be too late and create a big problem," Said Brock.  
  
"How?" Asked Ash looking up to him. Brock put his hands in his pocket sitting in a chair across from Ash. He thought for a second.  
  
"Well,... She can meet someone else, she might leave without knowing how you really feel... Just promise me you won't wait too long, I don't wanna see my two closest friends getting hurt by the cause of each other and their unwillingness to communicate."  
  
"All right, I'll tell her eventually," Promised Ash.  
  
"I know you won't admit you love her or even like her, and you don't have to, not now anyway," reassured Brock, he stood up and headed for the bedroom, he was tired, Ash watched him wondering if he might actually be in love with Misty. He seriously doubted it and fell asleep on the floor leaning against the wall. Hours past and Ellen and Misty returned from the convention.  
  
"Wasn't that a great convention!" Cheered Ellen putting her coat on the rack.  
  
"Yeah, those trainers are pretty amazing, their adventures and encounters, they were incredible," Agreed Misty.  
  
"Yeah, and so was that museum."  
  
"Togepriii" Agreed Togepi.  
  
"Togepi enjoyed it too, I think it was because of that free food they gave out." Said Misty making Ellen smile again. Ellen turned around spotting Ash asleep against the wall.  
  
"What's he doing on the floor? He couldn't make it to the bedroom or something?" Giggled Ellen.  
  
"That's Ash, he'll make due with whatever he has," Said Misty, Ellen smiled again. Brock dragged himself from the bedroom yawning.  
  
"Hey, when did you two get back?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Just now," Answered Misty placing Togepi on the floor as he ran to Pikachu who was asleep right next to Ash.  
  
"Just woke up, Brock?"  
  
"Yeah, so how was the convention?" Asked Brock stretching his arms.  
  
"Great," Answered Ellen, she continued. "Misty knew every inch of that museum, it was like going to the mall with one of her sisters." Now it was Misty's turn to smile.  
  
"We brought you and Ash back some food," Said Misty handing him a plastic bag. Brock took it and looked inside.  
  
"Looks great, thanks," Said Brock and placed it on the table. Ellen turned to Misty.  
  
"Tomorrow is my last day with you guys..." Said Ellen disappointed, "I just remembered."  
  
"Why don't we make the best of it and all go to the hotel's buffet," Smiled Misty, "...My treat," She said waving money in the air.  
  
"Whoa... Where'd you get all that money?" Asked Brock walking towards it in amazement.  
  
"She won it by guessing all the water Pokemon with the highest attacks," Said Ellen, "you should have seen the look on the trainers faces." Laughed Ellen remembering the moment. Ash finally woke up.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head," Teased Misty. Pikachu woke up along with Ash.  
  
"Togepriii!" Cheered Togepi.  
  
"Hey, Ash, tomorrow we're going to a buffet, Misty's buying," Said Brock. Ash yawned.  
  
"Great," He said tiredly getting up, "I'm going to bed." He said walking to his bedroom as Pikachu followed tiredly too. Misty put her money in her pocket,walked over to Togepi and picked him up.  
  
"I guess it's time for you to go to bed too," Said Misty in a soft gentle voice to Togepi and headed for her room leaving Ellen and Brock alone. Brock turned to Ellen.  
  
"Well, I'll probably forget to say this to you when you leave... But... It was nice meeting you, Ellen," Said Brock holding out a hand to her for her to shake. She shook his hand in the most friendliest manner.  
  
"Thanks, Brock," Smiled Ellen, she paused for a second then walked over to him, "At the convention me and Misty talked about you and Ash for a while," Said Ellen.  
  
"Oh..." Said Brock wanting her to continue.  
  
"She told me you flirt with every girl you find attractive," Explained Ellen leaning towards him, Brock blushed by the comment, she looked at him for a while as one eye brow of hers went up in question.  
  
"Why didn't you flirt with me?" She asked. Brock gave her a surprised look, he didn't see that question coming and was thinking of the right words to say.  
  
"Um... I don't know," Brock said innocently. Ellen could see Brock was a little unsteady with her putting him on the spot like the that.  
  
"Do you not find me attractive?" She suggested. Suddenly Ellen had gone to this sweet giggly friend of Misty to this demanding determined girl he's never met before.  
  
"No... It's not that... You're very pretty," He assured her. Ellen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then why didn't you flirt with me?" She asked frustrated.  
  
"I didn't feel like it."  
  
"I'm willing to bet that never stopped you before," She said grinning as her face leaned forward to his noticing his fear like a deer to a lion. Brock didn't know what to say. She giggled and slapped his arm.  
  
"Relax, Brock, I'm just pulling your chain, only messing with you," She assured him giving a smile, "you should be flattered, I only do that to guys I find attractive." She gave one last look at him than walked slowly to her room. Brock watched her and gave out a relief sigh and went to his room as soon as she was in hers. Misty's friend was nothing like he'd expected.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Promises

Complicated  
  
Part 2: Promises  
  
The next morning at around 6:00 Brock was up cooking, him and Misty were the only ones up. Misty came out of her room following her nose to the kitchen. She saw Brock cooking and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Mmm... Brock, whatever your cooking it smells delicious," Misty complimented. Brock cooked a little more still thinking about last night, he turned off the stove and rushed to sit next to Misty.  
  
"Misty, I have to tell you something... Last night Ellen..." Before Brock could go on Misty interrupted.  
  
"Let me guess, she made a move on you," Grinned Misty. Brock looked at her amazed.  
  
"How'd you know?" Asked Brock.  
  
"She use to do this with every guy she liked back in Cerulean City, she comes off as sweet and shy but she can get very determined and not be herself when it comes to a guy she likes, and yesterday at the convention when we were talking about you two she told me on how she found you cute, that's when I knew you'd be the next target," Explained Misty. Brock gave a huge sigh.  
  
"Misty, why didn't you warn me?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Guess I forgot," Shrugged Misty, just then Ellen walks in.  
  
"Hey, Misty..." She pauses smiling at Brock, "Hi... Brock." Brock said nothing, he just rushed back to his cooking as if nothing was happening.  
  
"So..." Said Brock nervously, "What did you two talk about yesterday at the convention."  
  
"Oh, this and that," Answered Ellen sitting down not taking her eyes off Brock.  
  
"Just girl stuff, Brock, you wouldn't find any interest in it," Said Misty placing the salt she would use for her eggs next to her. Brock put Misty's breakfast on a plate and walked over and gave it to her. He looked at the table trying hard not to look at Ellen.  
  
"What would you like?" Asked Brock. Ellen could see how nervous Brock was and decided not to torture him.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Brock, I'm fine," She answered. Brock felt a relief inside of him.  
  
"Is Ash up yet?" Asked Misty.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"So, Misty, we're still on for the lunch buffet?" Asked Ellen. Misty nodded in a smile. Togepi just awoke and was on the table where Misty put him when she sat down.  
  
"Well, Good morning, my little Togepi," Smiled Misty as Togepi cheered to the sound of Misty's voice. Misty heard footsteps from down the hall that sounded like they were coming slowly like a zombie or mummy walking. Misty knew it was Ash. Ash walked in the room.  
  
"Good morning," Said Ash scratching the back of his neck as he yawned.  
  
"Morning, Ash," Answered the rest in the room. Ash made his way to the table and sat in a chair next to Misty as Misty gave him a quick glance then continued eating. Ellen spotted it but didn't say a word.  
  
"What'll it be Ash," Said a more confident Brock.  
  
"Pancakes and Bacon, Brocko," Said Ash sounding more alert.  
  
"Have a nice sleep, Ash?" Asked Misty. Ash nodded.  
  
"It was okay," Answered Ash.  
  
"Have any new dreams lately?" Asked Brock bringing Ash's plate over. Ash was aware of what Brock was doing, he was trying to make Ash confess about his dream about Misty. He thought it over as they waited for an answer and Brock sat down with his plate.  
  
"No... Just the same dream as always, me winning another badge," Lied Ash. Brock gave him a unsatisfied look like he was not pleased with his behavior as he slid Pikachu's food over to him.  
  
"Pika!" Cheered Pikachu.  
  
Later that day in the afternoon after they all ate at the buffet it was time for Ellen to leave.  
  
"Oh, Ellen, I wish you didn't have to go so soon," Pouted Misty.  
  
"I know... Promise me you'll write to me every time you get the chance, I wanna know everything about you and you're friend's latest adventures," Said Ellen hugging Misty as Ash and Brock stood on the side of them.  
  
"I will, I promise," Smiled Misty, Ellen returned the smile. She looked at Ash and Brock.  
  
"It was nice meeting you guys too, Misty has great taste in friends," Said Ellen.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much, Ellen, you were the only friend of my sisters who read a book instead of balancing one on her head," Said Misty. Ellen giggled in the way she usually did and gave Misty one last hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too," She said, "Good bye, Misty," She walked up to Brock leaned forward putting her arm around him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Bye, Brock," Then walked over to Ash, shook his hand and said, "Bye, Ash," Then looked at Pikachu and waved, "Bye Pikachu," She walked past all of them then turned around, "I hope to see you all again," She waved one last time and left. Misty watched Ellen leave, Brock walked over to Misty.  
  
"I've only known her for a while but I can see she's really the kind that grows on you," Brock observed.  
  
"Yeah," Smiled Misty still looking ahead at Ellen who was turning the corner. Ash knew it was his turn to say something, he walked up next to Misty a little unsure what to say, so he just stayed silent and placed hand on Misty's shoulder trying hard to be a friend. Misty turned her head to Ash a little surprised, but her shock soon turned into happiness. Brock watched satisfied at Ash's switch of maturity.  
  
Later that day the three of them sat along the beach watching the waves come and go. There was a nice breeze in the warm air.  
  
"So... What did you and Ellen talk about?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Stuff," Answered Misty.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing... All I did was talk about you two a little, the kind of people you were, how you are as a trainer, what you guys are planning on being and some of the adventures we had, that's all," Explained Misty.  
  
"All good, I hope," Said Brock suspicious.  
  
"Yeah," Said Misty with a bored look upon her face, "it was all good."  
  
"What did you say about me?" Asked Ash. Misty turned her head to Ash with a grin.  
  
"I said nothing about you that you wouldn't say about me," Answered Misty. Ash thought about it for a second confused.  
  
"What does that mean?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Figure it out, Genius."  
  
"You know, I never realized how much I miss Ellen until now, the way she giggled, the way she talked, you think I might have been in love with her?" Asked Brock.  
  
"How can you be in love with someone and not even know?" Asked Misty.  
  
"I don't know... Do you, Ash?" Asked Brock singling Ash out. Ash's eye widened in surprise looking over at Brock. Ash nodded his head left to right frantically.  
  
"No, I don't know, why would I know!"  
  
That night Ash banged on the bathroom door.  
  
"Come on, Misty! You're not the only one who needs to take a shower," Yelled Ash, he didn't hear an answer, usually Misty would shout back "Hold your horses!" or "I'll be out in a minute!" But this time there was nothing. Geez, what is she doing in there? Thought Ash to himself. He could never understand why girls took so long in the bathroom. Finally the door opened but it wasn't Misty, it was Brock. Ash felt a little embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, Ash, next time I'll shower without the water," Said Brock a little annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, Brock," Ash apologized, "I thought Misty was in there, I told her to tell me when she got out of the bathroom," He explained.  
  
"She must have forgot, she's been doing a lot of that lately," Said Brock as he headed for his room. Ash then entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him forgetting to lock it, being the absent minded person he is. Misty came out her bedroom, she was going to take a shower before, but she decided not to so she let Brock take it before her. She saw that he was out and she headed for the bathroom unaware of Ash being in there, she heard the water running but only thought Brock had left it on for her. Misty walked inside. Suddenly Brock heard two screams, both from Ash and Misty. Brock rushed over to the bathroom seeing Misty leaving the bathroom looking a little frightened. Ash had only a towel wrapped around his waist, he seemed trying to keep from falling, Ash looking embarrassed but more wet from the water than anything else.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Brock very concerned, Brock searched Misty for an answer since she screamed the loudest, but she said nothing, she stood there keeping her distance from Ash, folding her arms very uneasy and shaken.  
  
"Misty, by accident caught me in the shower," Explained Ash blushing. Brock gave a surprised look finally understanding why Misty seemed so nervous now.  
  
"Oh..." He decided not to go on and on about it, teasing them like he desired to do would only make matters worse and more uncomfortable, "You okay, Misty?" He said placing his hand on her arm softly.  
  
"I... I just wanna be alone now," Said Misty hesitantly. In all her talking and shaking she didn't give one look towards Ash, not even a fast glance like she usually does. She rushed to her room. Brock studied Ash's face for a second, Ash just looked around then spotted Brock trying to figure him out, Ash shrugged not knowing what to say.  
  
"How come you don't seem as embarrassed as she is?" Asked Brock very curious.  
  
"I don't know..." Asked Ash, "I just not... Maybe if I saw her in the shower I'd be acting that way... But it just felt like her catching me was bond to happen sometime, it did catch me by surprised at first but... You know," Said Ash not willing to go on, he gave a quick proud smile and turned back to the bathroom. Brock gave Ash a confused look still trying to figure him out... How did Ash know it was going to happen? Did he picture the scenario in his dream? Brock decided to not take so much time thinking about it.  
  
Later as day turned into night, it was just, Brock, Ash and Pikachu eating at the table. There was one empty chair Misty was not in. Brock couldn't take his eyes off the empty chair. He didn't feel right unless it was the three of them. Brock saw Ash, he didn't seem to have a problem with it, he just continued eating like she there was there and there was no change.  
  
"Ash... Why don't you go talk to her," Said Brock, Ash stopped eating, "I'm sure she's hungry, why don't you go bring her her food" Said Brock handing Misty's plate of food over to Ash. Ash sighed with his food in his mouth rolling his eyes. He swallowed the food then took the plate from Brock.  
  
"Fine," He said, he got up from the table and walked to Misty's room. Minutes later Ash returned, Brock gave a shocked look as Ash sat down and continued eating like nothing happened.  
  
"Well?" Asked Brock anxious for Ash to speak.  
  
"Well,... What?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Didn't you talk to her?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Oh, no, she didn't even bother to look at me, so I just gave her her food and left, she didn't seem to want me there and I could hear a relief sigh as I left," Explained Ash. Brock let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Misty's right, you can't do anything right," Said Brock.  
  
"What! When did she say that!" Said Ash finally being alert. Brock got up from his chair.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her and stay there for as long as she needs me to be like a real friend would do," Said Brock, he headed for Misty's room, Brock entered seeing Misty wrapped up in her covers like an ashamed sinner. Brock wasn't aware Misty would take it so hard, if you just met her you'd think she just did something extreme like kill someone or something. All she did was walk in on Ash taking a shower by accident, why was she taking it so terrible and Ash wasn't? Brock walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed, he started to talk to her one on one.  
  
"Hey... You okay, Misty, why don't you come eat with me and Ash," Said Brock slowly trying to reach for her hand. Misty turned her head away from him.  
  
"No, it's all right."  
  
"Hey, Misty, don't take it so hard, it's not that big of a deal," Said Brock.  
  
"You don't understand," Said Misty, that was the problem, thought Brock, I never do understand when it comes to Ash and Misty. Misty and Ash always had something going on between them, Brock was never aware of how it started or even why but somehow he was always stuck in the middle.  
  
"Let it go, Misty, Ash isn't making a big deal out of it, why should you?" Asked Brock. Misty quickly turned her body over to his.  
  
"Because!" She stopped herself, and lowered her voice, "Because... It wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Well,... It did, so what... You two are friends, you both have mutual respect for one another and it's not like you planned on it," Said Brock.  
  
"But still... How could I have been so stupid, I heard the water running but-I just wasn't thinking and-oh, I don't even want to think about it, I kept playing it over and over in my mind and-" Misty closed her eyes ashamed looking away from Brock.  
  
"Hey, it couldn't have been that bad," Smiled Brock patting her on the back gently. Misty turned her head to Brock in a glare. Brock leaned a bit back, he got the message from the look Misty gave him, this was no time for kidding around.  
  
"It's not that... Brock, when I caught him in the shower," She relived the moment in her mind, "I opened the curtain and I stared for a while but I caught myself and quickly turned my head away. It's not that the whole thing happened, it's just what I did... Ash is my friend and for a brief second I saw him as a... A boy... A very attractive boy," She gave a smile still thinking about it, "a very, very, attractive boy." Before she went on Brock interrupted.  
  
"I get the point, Misty," He explained. Misty caught herself and gave an embarrassed look.  
  
"Oh, Brock, promise me you won't tell Ash how I feel about him," She pleaded. Brock gave a surprised looked, two promises in one week, first Brock had to promise Ash he wouldn't tell Misty about his real feelings about her, now Brock had to promise Misty he wouldn't tell her real feelings about Ash. How worse and more complicated could it get?  
  
"Misty, you have to tell him eventually," Explained Brock. Why did those words sound so familiar?  
  
"I know... And I will... Eventually, just not now. Brock, I'm too embarrassed and ashamed... I couldn't go through with it, there's still a possibility he won't feel the same," She sighed.  
  
"No... Believe me, Misty, he will feel the same," Said Brock. Misty looked at him with a questioning face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." Brock wanted to tell Misty the real reason but he couldn't break the promise he made to Ash, "Because... You're a beautiful person, Misty, You're nice and sweet and caring... What is there about you not to like," Said Brock. Misty smiled at Brock a bit surprised.  
  
"You really mean it, Brock?" Asked Misty in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah," he said looking down at the floor, he continued "You're a very sweet goodhearted person, a wonderful trainer, Ash may not realize it but he's very lucky to have you as a frie-" Uh oh, Brock was beginning to notice that Misty hadn't taken her eyes off him. He began to get nervous, as Misty continued staring at him. She was very vulnerable now, and he was unaware that complimenting her wasn't the best way to approach the situation. She was so on the edge of what just happened, any guy who came up to her and started being sweet to her would probably make her fall for him in a quick second. She probably might have been thinking to herself since she couldn't get Ash, she could try the next best thing... Brock. Brock slowly tried to move away from her own the bed, but before he got a chance to, Misty threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Brock, that was so nice of you to say, why didn't I see it before, you can be very cute when you're not acting like an idiot around other girls, but I'm sure we can work past that and-"  
  
"Wait!" Said Brock backing away, "I didn't mean... I mean I... Ash is the one-Um... Misty..." Brock was running out of words as Misty continued to hug him tightly.  
  
"You don't have to say a word! You said all you needed to say!"  
  
"But... I'm not the one... Look, Misty," He sighed he gave up, Misty hugged him so tightly, he could hardly breathe and he didn't have the strength to tell her he was talking about how Ash felt not how he felt, "I'm going to bed." He decided.  
  
"Great, I'll come with you!" Smiled Misty.  
  
"No!" Said Brock, he lowered his voice, "Stay here and rest..." He turned to the door and left the room. Misty gazed as he left, then fell back to her bed. All of this time she thought she was in love with Ash, then Brock comes in a suddenly it changes everything, she starts seeing him different. She thought for sure her and Ash were meant to be but all of a sudden... She wasn't so sure.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Jealousy

Complicated  
  
Part 3: Jealousy  
  
The next day at breakfast it was only, Ash, Brock and Pikachu as before. They were waiting for Misty to get up. Brock stared blank at the table uneasy, he hoped Misty got over whatever it was that struck her last night.  
  
"You think Misty's still bummed about last night?" Asked Ash, Ash waited for an answer, but Brock seemed to be in another world, "Yo, Brock... Brocko, you there?" Asked Ash waving his hand in front of Brock's face trying to get his attention. Brock finally became aware.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, nothings wrong, nothing at all," Said Brock nervous. Ash gave a suspicious look. Misty walked in wearing a big long shirt that went down to her knees.  
  
"Good morning, Brock," Smiled Misty sitting right across from him not even noticing Ash right beside her or at least pretending not to. She leaned her head on her hand with her elbow on the table, Ash didn't pay any attention to it.  
  
"I see your having eggs, I like eggs too... I like eggs with salt... Would you like some salt, Brock?" She asked.  
  
"Sure..." Said Brock softly. Misty snatched the salt Ash was just about to use.  
  
"Hey!" Complained Ash. Misty rolled her eyes and glared at Ash.  
  
"What is it, Ash," Said Misty annoyed.  
  
"I was going to use that," Explained Ash.  
  
"It didn't look like it," Argued Misty.  
  
"Well, It was in my hand," Ash pointed out.  
  
"Well, you should have said something," Said Misty. Brock could see they were just on the verge of arguing again.  
  
"Hey, stop it, you two," He demanded. Misty gazed at him.  
  
"Oh, Brock, I just love it when you take charge like that," Smiled Misty, Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, brother."  
  
"Why are you such an immature insensitive jerk, why can't you just grow up," Raged Misty.  
  
"And why can't you just say one thing that doesn't make me sick?" Asked Ash snatching the salt back from her. Misty walked over to the kitchen cabinets and took out some cookies, she walked back over to Brock and placed the cookies in the middle. She smiled at him.  
  
"Here, I made them for you from scratch," Said Misty.  
  
"Thanks," Said Ash reaching over, Misty slapped his hand.  
  
"Not you..." She sneered, she turned her head to Brock and smiled, "...Brock." Brock was starting to get curious was Misty acting this way because all of a sudden she liked him or was he just playing some toy she wants to use to make Ash jealous? He reached for a cookie, they tasted terrible. He spit some into his napkin.  
  
"They're a little bit stall, how much eggs did you put in it?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Eggs?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Yeah... And are you sure you put the required amount of sugar?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Sugar?" Asked Misty, "I don't think I put any in, I thought that stuff was already in there." At that Brock spit out every last bit into his napkin. Ash laughed.  
  
"Nice going, Misty," Ash gloated, "you nearly killed Brock." Misty glared at Ash, why did he have to be insensitive to Misty sometimes? Not like she didn't deserve it once in a while, Brock thought to himself, now was a good example.  
  
"I'm sorry, Brock," Said Misty a little sad.  
  
"Ah... That's okay, Misty, an honest mistake," He said patting her arm. Misty stuck her tongue out Ash. Ash glared at her, he must admit he was a little bothered at all the attention Brock was getting from her, he was always a bit bothered when Misty would give more attention to another guy besides him. He didn't even care if she was being mean to him, as long as all her attention was towards him. But he's never admitted it to be jealousy, he's never said it was jealousy, just like he'd never say his feelings for her was nothing but a strong liking, if to even go that far.  
  
"Ash? Ash?" Said Misty calling for his attention, he turned his head to Misty.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you please finish eating, I'm gonna need that plate to put on the rest of the food I cooked for Brock last night," Said Misty leaning against Brock's chair.  
  
"You're not gonna try to poison him again, are you?" Grinned Ash. Misty ignored his remark and stared at Brock.  
  
"No wonder Ellen found you so attractive, who could blame her," Smiled Misty, Brock blushed at the comment. Ash growled but very softly, only Pikachu, who was right next to him, could hear. There was a ring at the door bell, Brock rushed to be the first to answer it, hopeful it was someone who could break this weird moment, he was desperate, it could be Gary, even Team Rocket... Anyone. But it was Ellen. Misty looked over and saw Ellen, she smiled and rushed over to Ellen and hugged her.  
  
"Ellen? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you.  
  
"Oh, well apparently they didn't need me as long as they thought, Charlotte, my sister, has it all under control, so I can stay for one more day with you guys, isn't that great!" Smiled Ellen.  
  
"Wonderful!" Cheered Misty.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Asked Ellen.  
  
"Oh, nothing we were just having breakfast," Said Misty. As Misty and Ellen began talking like Ellen never left, Ash wondered if Misty was going to treat Ellen as badly as she was treating him. If she did, it would prove she was really into Brock, if she didn't, it would prove the main idea was focus on him... Not Brock.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Finally

Complicated  
  
Part 4: Finally  
  
  
  
So Ash watched, Keeping his eye on Misty through the whole morning to the whole day to see how Misty was treating Ellen. But there was no change, Misty treated Ellen as well as she treated her before, they were now at the restaurant, they were at when Misty was paying for the buffet, when Ash and Misty were left alone, Ash moved his chair next to Misty and turned his chair so they were sitting facing one another.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Ash leaning towards her, Misty didn't want to answer Ash, but she went against her will to ignore him and responded.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Misty in a big huff rolling her eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you treating Ellen as bad as you've been treating me?" Asked Ash. Misty turned her head.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Said Misty.  
  
"Despite of what you may think, I'm not stupid, you don't really have a crush on Brock, you're just pretending to, to get to me. We've had our share of disagreements but it would never lead to using Brock, what kind of friend are you?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Me? I'm a great friend, believe or not, I do really like Brock, it's possible that not everything is about you, Ash." She reminded him playing with the salt shaker.  
  
"Yeah, and that ear pulling thing is just your way of showing affection?" Said Ash not believing one word coming out of Misty.  
  
"You know I think you'd find we'd be a lot much better friends if you would not take everything as a joke all the time," Confessed Misty.  
  
"Yeah, and I bet we'd be even better friends if you lightened up a little," Said Ash with his arms folded. Brock and Ellen watch the two talk... More like disagree on everything.  
  
"They're made for each other, why do they keep fighting it?" Commented Ellen to Brock.  
  
"Stubborn, they're too stubborn to admit how they really feel for each other, so each refuses to be the first to say how they really feel so they keep on this charade like they care nothing for one another when really..."  
  
"They're crazy about each other," Ellen finished watching Ash and Misty.  
  
"Yeah," Nodded Brock in agreement, Ellen looked at Brock and smiled.  
  
"But unlike Misty, I'm not afraid to go try to get what I want," Said Ellen.  
  
"Huh?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Why do you really think I came back here?" Asked Ellen.  
  
"Because-" Ellen wouldn't let Brock finish.  
  
"Because I had to see you again, I really enjoyed being around you guys... Especially you, and I wasn't ready to give you up that easily. Misty warned me you might be a little hard to get, but I'm up for the challenge, even if every pretty face girl in this world is my competition," Said Ellen walking towards Brock. Brock backed up, it's bad enough he had Misty trying to be with him, now it was back to Ellen again.  
  
"Um... You're not trying to make any one jealous, are you?" Asked Brock.  
  
"No..." She smiled. Brock backed up even more. Ellen giggled.  
  
"Oh, I get it, you're kidding with me again, right?" Asked Brock remembering last time.  
  
"I don't know... Am I?" She asked in a teasing smile.  
  
"Are you?" Asked Brock a little puzzled. Ellen giggled again, she gave him a peck on the cheek, same place as last time.  
  
"You're so cute when you're all confused," Smiled Ellen talking as if to a little a baby and she walked away. Brock couldn't figure this girl out, Brock was confused on what Ellen wanted, did she even know what she wanted? Why was she being so hard to understand and why... Why did that seem to make Brock want her more? Brock began to follow Ellen, the way she answered none of his questions just made him want to find out more about her. By the grin on Ellen's face, everything was going just the way she wanted it to. But as Brock kept following Ellen, who was refereeing Ash and Misty? No one, but that was okay, Ash and Misty seemed to be getting along finally.  
  
"I guess I could be a little less frustrated about things," Agreed Misty looking at Ash.  
  
"And I guess I can take you seriously more often," Said Ash. Misty stared into his eyes, for once Ash was being mature. She liked when Ash and Brock were serious about things once in a while, instead of making a fool of themselves in their usual ways.  
  
"You were right about me trying to make you jealous," Admitted Misty.  
  
"Well,..." Said Ash not knowing what to say.  
  
"Did I succeed?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Yeah..." Answered Ash as Misty blushed a little, Ash moved a little closer to her, "Hey, Mist... When you saw me in the shower by accident..." Misty wouldn't let Ash continue.  
  
"Oh, Ash, lets not talk about it."  
  
"No, I want to know why you acted so ashamed... I was beginning to think I should start feeling insulted... Or... Embarrassed." Misty took a deep sigh as Ash said that.  
  
"Believe me, Ash, I saw nothing to be embarrassed about," Smiled Misty looking at the table feeling a little uncomfortable talking about it.  
  
"Really?!" Said Ash happy, he caught himself, "Oh... Well, that's good," Said Ash trying to not to sound too excited about it or give any sign that he cared at all what she thought about him though he really did. Misty began to not feel as nervous as she did before, she leaned closer to his face and gave him a flirty grin making Ash now the nervous one.  
  
"If you caught me in the shower..." She pulled her sleeves down baring her shoulders, "You think you'd like what you see?" She stared hard into Ash's eyes waiting for an answer... Suddenly Ash was feeling very uncomfortable remembering the talk him and Brock had. He wasn't in love with Misty... Was he? He kept looking at Misty as she continued smiling at him.  
  
Ash got up from his seat and Misty did the same following him into the back of the restuarant to get some privacy, but still didn't do much good. Misty followed Ash until he stopped and so did she. She waited not knowing what would happened, Ash seemed to be thinking or something.  
  
Ash turned around and walked over to Misty and pressed his lips softly on hers and then backed a way a little, Misty stood there unsure of what had just happened. She grinned a little.  
  
"How long have you been wanting to do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Asked Ash playing dumb.  
  
"Kiss me," Misty answered, "How long have you been fighting the burning desire?" Misty said in a more snobby way. Ash laughed at the way it sounded when Misty said it that way.  
  
"I don't know... It just came out of the moment, I guess," Smiled Ash leaning against an empty table. Misty gave a look that showed she didn't believe it for a minute, she walked over to him and placed her arms on Ash's shoulders.  
  
"I'll tell you what, lets make a deal... If you say you've been holding a torch for me, I'll admit I've been holding a torch for you," Grinned Misty. Ash sighed a little, the room of the whole place paused, waiting for Ash's answer.  
  
"Okay," Ash leaned closer to Misty, Pikachu stood close by for moral support, "I admit I've been holding a torch for you."  
  
"Well..." Misty paused, "I have not been holding a torch for you!" Giggled Misty.  
  
"What! Well... I haven't either, I just said it to make you say it," Protested Ash.  
  
"No, no, you didn't," Misty argued back, feeling she had won.  
  
"Oh no, here they go again," Said Brock from where he stood. Why don't they just admit they're hung up on each other!  
  
"Why can't you just say that you're the one holding a torch for me, that's why you walked in on me taking a shower, Misty!"  
  
"I did not! It was an accident!" Misty yelled back.  
  
"Oh, come on, the water was running, obviously someone was in there. No one is that stupid!"  
  
"I am!" Misty yelled back, "Wait..." Said Misty realizing what she just had thrown into the arguement.  
  
"Hey, please, please, will you two please take whatever this is outside, I will not tolerate this behavior in my restuarant," Demanded the manger of the restuarant.  
  
"Fine," Said Misty in a more clam voice, she looked at Ash again, "Why don't we just leave it at this Ashy boy, I'm rubber, your glue, whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you! You love me! You love me!" Teased Misty running out off the restuarant as Ash chased after her. Everyone who watched the scenerio was in a complete silence of the childness those two had shown, suddenly the room broke into whispers.  
  
"That is the most childish thing I have ever whitnesses," Said Ellen in a small giggle.  
  
"Yeah, anyone can see that he's nuts about her!" Said one lady.  
  
"Are you kidding me? She's nuts about him!" Argued the manager. Suddenly everyone folded in together and started getting into a arguements of who was right. Brock left the restuarant as Ellen followed him.  
  
"Funny what an impact two people can have," Smiled Ellen.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Do you think they'll ever admit how they feel, Brock?" Asked Ellen.  
  
"Yeah... Maybe someday."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Asked Ellen. Brock forced a small smile, not knowing how to explain himself, finally he answered.  
  
"Well... It's... Complicated."  
  
Later on Ash and Misty stopped chasing each other and talked to each other like civalized human beings. One of the rare times they were actually mature. Ash and Misty sat at the shore of the beach, not saying a word for a long time, just feeling the breeze. Misty smiled and said turning to Ash, "You know I was just kidding... I really do like you too, Ash."  
  
"I know..." Smiled Ash.  
  
"And I don't regret that whole shower inccident... Not entirely anyway," Said Misty as Ash blushed a bit.  
  
"Who knows... Maybe someday I'll be able to catch you in the shower by accident," Said Ash joking around. Misty turned her head to Ash and stayed silent and gazed at him for a while.  
  
"Maybe someday it won't have to be an accident," Said Misty, making Ash blush even more. As Ash and Misty sat on the sand, Ash scrunched his legs up, placing his arms onto his knees. Misty lifted her body up and walked closer to the water, Ash did too, he followed her until she stopped. She turned around in a smile.  
  
"Maybe for once, we can do something without putting Brock in the middle."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Finally! Something we can agree on," Said Misty in a relieved voice. She put her arms around him, running her fingers up the back off his neck, through his hair. Giving chills up Ash's spine.  
  
"Come on, Mist, that tickles," Smiled Ash moving his head away. Misty stopped and kissed him on the cheek, then the other. Her hands slowly moved away from his shoulders and wrapped more around his neck. She took his cap and turned it backwards to see his face better. Her head tilted a little as she closed his eyes and her lips found his. She pressed harder against his. But unwillingly the two parted their lips at the sound of Brock and Ellen's voice. Brock ran over holding Pikachu and Ellen holding Togepi.  
  
"So you two finally kissed, it's about time!" Smiled Ellen.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry about using you like that," Apologized Misty resting her head on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, I'm just glad it's all over. I'm use to girls treating me bad," Said Brock.  
  
"No exactly something to be proud of Brock," Said Ash as Pikachu made his way to the top of Ash's hat. Ash and Misty smiled at him. Ellen handed Misty her Togepi and told the two that her and Brock would be at the hotel waiting for them. Ash and Misty said they'd see them later. Ash and Misty stayed out a little longer, finally not hiding one single emotion they were feeling. For once they didn't complicate things from holding things in and dragging Brock in the middle.  
  
Ash and Misty sat on a bench as night slowly came. They sat next to each other and watched the stars light up the sky.  
  
And late at night, Ash and Misty were just coming in and Ellen and Brock were just on the couch waiting for them, but fast asleep. Misty giggled as Ash slowly closed the door. He placed his sleeping Pikachu in the bedroom and Misty did the same for her sleepy head Togepi. It was pretty dark, but still light enough to see a little bit of each other.  
  
"So what should we do now?" Whispered Ash as Misty leaned against the bathroom door.  
  
"Well, I still have some sand on me from the beach, I'm just going to go take a shower," She said turning around and walking into the bathroom. As the door shut, Ash smiled, should I do it? Ash asked himself. Ash shook his head and walked to his bedroom, Nah, maybe tomorrow.  
  
The End 


End file.
